


Silver and gold

by Rogercat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousins, Family Bonding, Finwëan Ladies Week 2020, Gen, Injury Recovery, Rebirth, Third Age, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Two cousins finally meet and bonds
Relationships: Celebrían & Finduilas Faelivrin, Finduilas Faelivrin/Gwindor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Silver and gold

The first time Finduilas finally saw her cousin Celebrían, if only on a distance, it was when the daughter of Galadriel entered the Gardens of Lorien for healing from the trauma she had suffered. Seeing the haunted look in her eyes, reminded awfully much of how Gwindor had been at his return to Nargothrond.

“Do you mind, if I send an invitation for her to come and be a guest in our house when she is well enough to start visiting her relatives?” she asked her husband that evening as they ate dinner. On the outside, there would be very little traits of their deaths, but the married couple knew that they could never really return to being the persons they once had been in the days of their started courtship. 

“She is one of the few relatives you have never met here in Valinor, so I do not see any reason to refuse her as a guest. Besides, our own...experiences with orcs may help her to not feel like she is surrounded by people who do not know what she suffered.” 

Putting down his goblet for a moment, Gwindor took time to carefully rub a little on where he just felt some phantom pain. He had both hands again since rebirth, but phantom pains were not unheard off among those who were reborn. 

“Yes, you are right.” 

Feeling again like her idea had been right, Finduilas continued to eat her portion.

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

Once they finally met, it did not take long for Celebrían and Finduilas to form a bond. While rarely talking much about more dramatic stuff that could serve as triggers for each other in the beginning of their forming relationship, the Lady of Imladris had figured out from an early point in her new life here in Valinor that a certain mortal was best to  **_NOT_ ** be mentioned around her cousin or anyone else who had died in the Fall of Nargothrond.

“Glory in battle? Not when so many lives were lost because of him!” Celebrían thought in private for herself. By being told of what had happened from Celebrimbor, both she and Elrond agreed that building a bridge out of stone had been a very idiotic idea. 

  
  


When walking together where people could see them, it was soon not unheard of them being called the “silver and gold” granddaughters of High King Finarfin, based on their hair colours, something that the two cousins only found funny to joke about. 

“We are the daughters of his second son and his only daughter after all,” Finduilas laughed as she showed Celebrían her favorite places in the countryside outside Tirion.

“Yes. It was perhaps good that we took after our fathers, for else we might have been mistaken for each other!” 

Being first-cousins of the same gender, some family resemblance could be expected, and they had actually tried to wear similar dresses and the same hairstyle once at an important court dinner just to see what sort of reaction that would cause. Their family members, of course, were not fooled because they could tell the cousins apart by their body language, but once a set of covered veils were added to hide their hair and face, the other guests had a very difficult time to tell Finduilas and Celebrían apart on a distance. 

  
  


Even without Elrond and her children, Celebrían felt less alone than what she could have done otherwise. In Finduilas she found the older sibling she had never had, and it was the same with Celebrían for the daughter of Orodreth. 


End file.
